Dragon Ball: Sons of Bardock
by Aloiysus
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline, Bardock escape the destruction of planet Sadala with Gine, Kakarot, Raditz, and Vegeta. How will events play out? Join the Saiyans as they go through adventures, training to rid the universe of a murderous tyrant!
1. Disclaimer

A/N:

Let's get some things out of the way.

The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Sheuisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Now that that's out of the way, lets begin.


	2. Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

Time. A force that is always moving, never to be stopped or altered my mankind. However, time does distort itself. With every major event in one universe, a new timeline will arise. For example, a timeline where the hero known as Goku dies of a heart virus will branch out into another timeline where he will not. Or another timeline where the legendary super saiyan is Prince Vegeta, rather than Son Goku.

All these changes result in a branching timeline within one universe. However, one timeline will be discussed here. This timeline traces back, far beyond the story you may be familiar with.

This change starts with the very makeup, structure, and culture of the saiyan race.

In this timeline, the saiyans are much more sophisticated and docile than their counterparts. While they are equally as strong, they have a working class system, remorse and compassion. They don't only fight for themselves and for their pride, but also for glory and honor in their family and planet.

Our shall begin with the fight for Planet Plant, the original name of Planet Sadala. The Saiyans versus the Tuffles.


	3. An Epic Battle! Saiyans Versus Tuffles!

Chapter 2: An Epic Battle! Saiyans Vs Tuffles!

The Saiyan stood front of his army. thousands of his kind, prepared to die for their planet. He had wished it hadn't come to this. Him and many others had tried to reason with the rebellious race, yet they refused to meet an agreement. The Tuffles had began to attack and take Saiyan land, even after an agreement was made to share the habitable parts of the planet they lived on. The saiyans wouldn't stand for that. Especially not him.

The commander cleared his throat and roared "SILENCE!" The army fell quiet within a few seconds, listening intently to what their commander had to say. "Ladies and gentleman. We are faced with a grave situations. As you may know, many our once allies and friends have betrayed us. They have stolen our land, hurt our race, our family. WE WILL NOT LET THIS GO UNANSWERED!"

A roar swept through the crowd. Every saiyan was eagerly awaiting to jump into the fight, to avenge their wounded, killed, and captured brothers and sisters.

The commander continued "You will fight with all you have! Fight till your body gives out and your mind begins to weaken. And then... CONTINUE FIGHTING! Leave all that oppose you beaten and battered! Spare those who surrender their weapons! Children and women will be the only ones spared otherwise! NOW GO FIGHT OR THE GLORY OF THE SAIYAN RACE!"

With an even louder roar, the army charged into battle, with their fearless commander leading them.  
_

The battle raged for hours. One hour the saiyans would be winning the battle, the next the tuffles.

"KEEP PUSHING!", hollered the commander, "PUSH THEM BACK TO THEIR LINE!" Beams and blasts of different colors, shapes, and sizes streaked through the air. The commander stepped over a fallen comrades body and fired a large pink beam at the enemy forces, wiping out half of the front line, Yet still more came.

Suddenly, the tuffles bolted forward. Some able to dodge past the beams, others weren't as fortunate. Some were vaporized on the spot. The saiyans were much more adept at hand to hand combat and ki control while the tuffles were much more creative and intelligent, which allowed them to be able to create weapons to counteract the saiyans.

The front line continued to push through the saiyan's defenses. 'These soldiers must be the elites of their race' thought the commander. As he turned to move, a blast from a gun hit him in the shoulder, pushing him off balance. As he fell, one of the warrior tuffles rushed him pinning his arms, legs, and tail to the ground. An insane grin grew across the tuffle's face as he raised his had to swiftly kill the saiyan elite.

A thin blue blast suddenly flew out from behind him, eviscerating the tuffle where he stood. A saiyan with unkempt hair rushed the the aid of the commander. Helping him to his feet, the saiyan patted the commander on his back.

"SIR I BELIEVE I HAVE FOUND A WAY TO DEFEAT THEM!", yelled the saiyan through the sounds of the battlefield. Without another word the saiyan pointed toward the sky, which harbored a full moon.

A smile spread across the commanders face. He had heard stories about how a saiyan's true power would be unlocked if they had stared at the moon.

Jumping to the front of his forces, the commander yelled "LOOK UP!" Without hesitation or questioning, the army looked up at the moon.  
_

The battle was over. The saiyans had won. The remaining tuffles had surrendered. It was the smartest move they could make. Once the saiyan army had transformed into the Great Oozaru, the battle's tide turned. Thousands of great apes emerged and crushed the enemy forces. Those that survived mad the wise choice of giving up and becoming prisoners.

The moon had set and the sun began to rise. The saiyans one by one turned back into their original forms. The commander sought out the saiyan who had come up with the idea, the one who had saved his life. After locating him, he requested to meet with him once the tuffles were dealt with, to which the saiyan complied.

The commander gathered his troops. Cheers of happiness and satisfaction swept through the army. Again the commander cleared his throat. This time, the army fell quiet on its own.

"My brothers and sisters. We have won this battle! However, it was won with a great price. We have lost many good people today. But their sacrifice was not in vain! For we will honor them! They will be remembered as great and fearless warriors throughout our history! We shall bury them and put them to rest, so that they may leave this world and have their spirits roam the universe as they please! Please, a moment of silence for our fallen comrades."  
_

While many saiyans grieved over the loss of a loved one a buried them, the commander and the saiyan wandered away from the crowd. The saiyan knelt before his superior. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he looked at the saiyan. "What is your name?", the commander asked. "Ionon sir." replied the saiyan. "Ionon, I would like to thank you for your assistance in this battle. Not only did you save my life, but you saved the lives of many others." Ionon bowed and replied with a quick "Thank you".

"If you are interested, I would like to give you a position as my right hand when I become king." stated the commander. Ionon's eyes widened with shock. "Sir, I would graciously accept, however I am reaching my peak performance. In just a few short years my body will begin to catch up to my age and I will start to die. But if you could extend this offer to my son, when he is of age I am sure he will accept."

The commander nodded "I understand. When your son reaches the age of eighteen he will take the elite entrance exam and will work his way up from their. What is your son's name." "Bardock." The commander nodded again. "Very well." The commander than clasped the older saiyan's hand. With that he turned and walked away. "THANK YOU KING VEGETA" Ionon yelled!  
_

A/N: The King Vegeta mentioned here is Prince Vegeta's (the one that fights Goku in the normal show) grandfather. Ionon is Goku's grandfather.


End file.
